Identidad
by o-Gale-o
Summary: Ninguna persona ha sido akumatizada en un mes y ha desaparecido Gabriel Agreste. Chat Noir y Ladybug deciden ir a enfrentar a su enemigo antes de que ocurran más desgracias. Advertencia: A.U., one-shot.


Hola, personitas. Hoy les traigo un one-shot un poco largo a lo que estoy acostumbrada, así que, si quieren, díganme en los comentarios qué piensan del fanfic.

¡Disfruten del fanfic!

* * *

—¡Tenemos que ir!

—Chat, es muy peligroso actuar sin pensar.

—¡Lo sé, pero no ha aparecido en un mes! —dijo más desesperado—. Incluso ha secuestrado a personas.

—No se puede asegurar eso —dijo Ladybug con voz firme—. Solo sabemos que Gabriel Agreste fue secuestrado.

Chat Noir apretó los puños temblorosos. Estaba enfadado con ella pero tenía razón que debían actuar con cautela debido a que las últimas peleas con Hawk Moth. No habían podido rescatar a Agreste, pero sí luchado contra Hawk Moth y se había vuelto más difícil enfrentarlo. Después de cinco años siendo Ladybug y Chat Noir, era de esperarse que tomara medidas drásticas.

—Ha pasado un mes —dijo en voz baja, tratando de ocultar su voz rota.

Ya era suficiente, pero la chica no sabía qué hacer. No quería que por un error suyo saliera herido el padre de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, su compañero era muy insistente, quería ir por Hawk Moth y pelear sin pensar. No quería seguir sus instrucciones y con cada día que proseguía se desesperaba más.

Chat temía que el villano llegase a secuestrar a otros ciudadanos, aquello era lo que reclamaba, pero Marinette estaba segura que había algo más. Su insistencia más que preocupación era de un enojo que jamás había visto antes en él. Hacía tiempo que no veía al muchacho alegre y optimista.

—Esta noche será —dijo la chica—. Piensa en un plan. Nos vemos en la punta de la torre Eiffel a media noche.

Chat Noir asintió y desvió la mirada de su acompañante. Él estaba listo para partir.

—Gracias por no haber ido solo, Chat —dijo ella—. Perdóname.

El muchacho se percató de lo duro que había sido con su amiga, por lo que sonrió de lado. Su expresión era triste y cansada.

—Tendremos suerte.

Marinette asintió inexpresiva. No se podía dar el lujo de fingir. Solo podía agradecer que Chat Noir seguía de pie sin haberse corrompido por los tiempos difíciles.

* * *

La noche llego más rápido de lo que Marinette esperaría. Ya estaba ansiosa por ir. No sabía lo que pasaría. Tenía miedo por sus vidas. Su mente estaba bastante presionada. Apenas tenía pensado un plan para ir en busca de Hawk Moth, porque ya no era un juego de "héroes contra villanos". Ya no eran unos niños que siempre ganaban contra el mal.

Hawk Moth se había vuelto muy impredecible. Tal vez siempre lo fue, pero al saber que eran unos chicos de catorce años, siempre contuvo su poder e inteligencia. Pero ahora quería asesinarlos.

Una de las tantas veces que planearon rescatar a Gabriel, los ojos de aquel sujeto enmascarado reflejaban desesperación e ira, la misma que sentía Chat Noir, pero con un distinto objetivo. Por un descuido, casi le arrebató el miraculous a su acompañante. Esa noche solamente se enfocaba en el anillo, no en sus aretes. Y esa noche, sufrió él heridas de gravedad.

—Ten cuidado, Marinette —dijo Tikki—. Recuerda no usar todo tu poder. Es importante saber cuándo utilizarlo.

—Lo sé, Tikki —Sonrió—. No te preocupes.

Marinette se transformó en la heroína que todo Paris conocía, Ladybug.

Ya estaba lista.

Caminó hasta el balcón y volteó de nuevo a su habitación. Todo estaba normal, no parecía dirigirse hasta su posible final.

 _Regresaré, papá y mamá._

Suspiró hondo. Dio un paso adelante y saltó con la ayuda de su yoyo por los techos parisienses.

Las luces de la calle junto a la luna eran suficientes para que Marinette supiera a dónde iba, e inclusive podía ver su reflejo en las ventanas de los edificios más altos.

Sintió nostalgia. Su apariencia ya no era la misma. Ya tenía 18 años y su vida estaba complicándose en vez de ser asimilada, cuando alguna vez pensó que una persona mayor podía resolver sus problemas de manera más sencilla. Ella no era el caso.

 _Yo puedo. Nosotros podremos._

Llegó a la torre Eiffel, a una de sus grandes barras de fierro que siempre utilizaba de referencia con su amigo y él ya estaba esperándola.

—Chat.

Ladybug no pudo decir otra palabra. Él comenzó a hablar sobre su plan sin titubear y sin dejar de mirar los edificios, parecía no prestarle atención, pero en realidad estaba ansioso.

Una vez que Chat dejó de hablar, la chica dijo su plan. Se dieron cuenta que ambos tenían opciones parecidas y que no eran lo suficientemente buenos debido a la simpleza que conllevaría lograrlo, pero se arriesgarían. Esta vez no dudarían en derrotar a Hawk Moth y salvar no solo a Gabriel Agreste, sino a todos.

Los pocos aspectos diferentes que aportó cada uno, fueron tomados en cuenta. Los harían para crear la mejor estrategia y para no valerse por completo de la suerte.

Marinette se sintió más confiada y estaba satisfecha con lo que harían a pesar de la situación y se arrepintió de no haber actuado antes, de no haber rescatado al señor Agreste. Sin embargo, Chat apenas se estaba recuperando de sus heridas de la última pelea y nunca se perdonaría que él saliera más lastimado por no esperar. Nunca se perdonaría que Chat fuera lastimado en cada una de esas batallas.

—¿Chat?

El hombre miraba atento a la ciudad. Le asombraba la tranquilidad que reflejaba.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —dijo de inmediato—. La ciudad es muy bella de noche.

Deseaban sentir aquella tranquilidad que transmitía su hogar.

—Sí —Marinette sonrió—. Vamos.

* * *

Llegaron a un edificio grande y abandonado que no tenía nada en especial, más que una ventana grande intacta a diferencia de las otras. Aquella se encontraba hasta la parte más alta del lugar, donde se alcanzaba a apreciar una luz tenue color morado.

Ladybug y Chat Noir compartieron miradas. Sus corazones latían rápido por los nervios. Ellos deseaban que la razón fuera porque ambos tenían una cita con sus amores platónicos, pero estaban caminando hacia una trampa.

Entraron al edificio sin prestar demasiada atención a cómo lucía. Solo estaban concentrados en ir hasta lo más alto.

Cuando llegaron a la última planta, miraron que al final de un pasillo había una puerta vieja de madera, que por sus orillas desprendía ese color morado brillante de la ventana. Por fin lo encontraron. Ya estaban frente a sus miedos.

La mujer tomó la mano de su compañero. Él la miró.

—Si algo sale mal —Quería decirle que huirían, pero ya era suficiente—, tienes que saber que fue un placer luchar contigo.

—El placer es mío, mi Lady —Besó su mano con delicadeza. Aunque no era tiempo de bromas o frases, se sintió más relajado. Por un instante sintió que aquello sería como cualquier otro día salvando a la ciudad y que todo saldría perfecto.

Ladybug sonrió nostálgica, al parecer segura de que nunca más recibiría ese gesto; que ninguno de los dos estaría de vuelta a sus vidas.

La luz morada desapareció. Hawk Moth sabía que estaban ahí.

Adrien preparó su arma, para protegerse y a su compañera, de inmediato. Observó con cuidado a Ladybug.

La chica abrió la puerta sin pensarlo más. El cuarto estaba oscuro, apenas podía apreciarse lo que había por el reflejo de la luna y como en las otras habitaciones parecía estar vacío. Eso era una gran desventaja para Ladybug porque si el plan fallaba, no tenía opciones para idear otro a último momento. No sería como en sus anteriores peleas con personas akumatizadas.

—Hawk Moth, sabemos que estás aquí —dijo Chat Noir.

Nada.

—No tienes otra opción más que liberar al señor Agreste —dijo Ladybug—. A menos que quieras luchar.

De nuevo, nada.

Chat Noir comenzaba a desesperarse.

—¡¿Donde esta?!

El silencio era rotundo.

—¡Maldita sea! —Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no decir algo más que lamentaría.

—Podemos hacer un trato —dijo Ladybug de forma cautelosa—. Te daremos nuestros miraculous solo si libera al señor Agreste.

Ni siquiera el sonido del viento se colaba entre la madera.

—Creo que esto no funcionará —susurró Chat.

A su lado derecho de nuevo apareció la luz morada.

Los muchachos voltearon en posición de ataque.

Se escucharon unos pasos lentos hasta que se reveló.

—¿Qué piensas? —Continuó Ladybug—. ¿Trato?

El hombre frunció el ceño.

—¿Creen que soy un estúpido? —Su voz estaba ronca.

—Tal vez —respondió el chico con enfado.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —dijo el señor.

Esa respuesta no era la que ninguno esperaba.

Chat apretó con más fuerza su vara. Tenía suficiente con su actitud. No funcionaría el engañarlo, ni aunque su trato hubiera sido verdadero. Si quería rescatar a Gabriel Agreste, sería yendo al punto. Pelear.

—¡Cállate! —Corrió hacia su oponente y alzó su vara para golpearlo en el rostro.

—¡Chat! —dijo Ladybug asustada. Tuvo que haberse preparado para que Chat atacara sin pensarlo, pero ya no había tiempo de lamentarse.

Lanzó su yoyo contra el bastón de Hawk Moth para poder arrebatárselo. Sin embargo, él desapareció.

—¡No seas un cobarde! —dijo Chat. Ya estaba harto de que siempre aplicara su técnica evasiva.

—¡No lo soy! —Salió de la oscuridad. Se transportó en frente de la ventana, por lo que sus oponentes pudieron percatarse de sus facciones.

En sus ojos había furia, aunque resignación. Sus brazos eran fuertes, pero temblorosas. Sus piernas estaban plantados al suelo, pero eran delgadas. Sus labios no formaban una sonrisa confiada, solo una línea inexpresiva.

¿Dónde estaba el villano que había luchado contra ellos?

—¿Quién eres? —dijo Marinette.

Era un simple hombre.

—Solo váyanse —Caminó lejos de la ventana donde ya no pudo verse su persona.

—¡Jamás! —dijo Chat con más desesperación— ¡Suéltalo! ¿¡Qué te ha hecho!? ¡Deberías capturarnos a nosotros no a un inocente!

El hombre había causado mucho dolor a su hijo.

—No es un inocente.

—Claro que lo es —dijo Ladybug.

Los labios de Chat Noir comenzaron a temblar y unas cuantas lágrimas estaban a punto de salir.

—No —respondió con voz firme.

—¡Es un hombre bueno! —su voz se quebró.

—No se merece tu respeto. Es mejor que nunca vuelva.

—¡Déjalo ir! —No sabía qué más decir. Comenzó a llorar y esto no pasó desapercibido por Ladybug. Cada vez tenía menos sentido por qué Chat estaba desesperado por rescatar a aquel hombre. Solo una persona que amara a otro, sentiría eso. Ella sabía lo que se sentía.

Hawk Moth apretó el bastón contra sus puños. Se resistía a atacarlos. No había caso en desperdiciar energía en ellos. Tenía que concentrarse en alguien más por su bienestar y el de otro ser amado.

—¡No está aquí! ¡Ya váyanse!

Adrien Agreste amaba a su padre, sin importarle que siempre estuvo concentrado en su trabajo. Ahora sabía que él tenía una extraña forma de expresar que lo amaba. Quería estar con él. No dejaría que su única familia se fuera. No pasaría el mismo destino que su madre.

—¿Acaso sabes lo que es perder a un ser amado? —dijo Chat Noir con una voz profunda.

—Imposible —susurró Ladybug. Solamente conocía a una persona que amaba tanto a Gabriel Agreste, su propio hijo. ¿Adrien? ¿Acaso era posible?

Hawk Moth entrecerró los ojos. ¿Quién se creía ese niño para hablarle de perdidas? No sabía nada. Un maldito desconocido no conocía lo que era perder a su esposa y tener a un hijo que creía que era un desgraciado insensible.

Alzó su vara y la apuntó a Chat Noir.

—No lo repetiré —Lo observó fijamente. Él había dejado de prestar atención a sus alrededores.

Lady bug no dejaría que lo atacara, independientemente de quién estaba bajo la máscara del gato negro. Lanzó su yoyo contra la vara. La jaló y la chica ya la tenía en sus manos.

—Ríndete —dijo Ladybug—. Ya no te queda nada.

El señor no respondió. Solo se dedicaba a mirarlos con enojo y derrota.

El muchacho se acercó a Ladybug y extendió su mano. Ella ya sabía a lo que se refería. Cedió la vara a Chat Noir.

Los ojos del gato brillaron con mayor intensidad. Concentró energía en la mano que no portaba el bastón. La energía era negra, negativa y destructiva.

El villano alzó sus manos y se puso de rodillas.

—No necesitas llegar a eso —susurró la persona mayor.

—¿Dónde esta? —dijo Chat acercando sus manos con un aura negra a la vara. Quería destruirla.

El hombre no dejaría que eso pasara. Su miraculous no desapareciera por un niño que no pensaba en las consecuencias.

Cerró los ojos. Una luz morada lo envolvió. Una pequeña criatura morada y con alas cayó entre sus piernas flexionadas. La respiración del pobre ser era agitada.

 _Lo siento, Nooroo._

Hawk Moth se quitó el pendiente que tenía en su ropa y el kwami desapareció.

Él alzó la mirada. Sus ojos rojos, cansados y una expresión triste.

El hombre era Gabriel Agreste.

—Papá.

* * *

Inicio: 8 de octubre de 2016.

Se terminó: 3 de marzo de 2017.

Escrito por: o-Gale-o


End file.
